Nicki Foresther
Nicki Jean Foresther '- amerykańska piosenkarka muzyki pop.działająca w przemyśle rozrywkowym od 1998, uznawana za ikonę kultury masowej schyłku XX wieku, a także muzyki pop. Nazywana „Księżniczką Popu”ze względu na duże sukcesy muzyczne.Jest zaliczana do grona artystów z największą liczbą sprzedanych wydawnictw muzycznych w latach 90. XX wieku. Wpłynęła znacząco na odrodzenie się popu w tejże dekadzie. Jest również artystką z największą liczbą sprzedanych wydawnictw muzycznych dekady lat 1998–2008 na świecie według magazyn „Billboard”, który podaje rzeczywiste dane dotyczące sprzedaży płyt dla danego artysty muzycznego na świecie. Uznawany za najbardziej prestiżowe czasopismo muzyczne na świecie, magazyn „Rolling Stone” podsumował karierę Foresther słowami: ''Jedna z najbardziej kontrowersyjnych piosenkarek XXI wieku. Na początku pełna niewinności i doświadczenia, otworzyła nową erę w muzyce i zrewolucjonizowała popowy przemysł, inicjując powstanie nowej odmiany tego nurtu – teen pop.'' '' Biografia Nicki Foresther urodziła się w McComb w stanie Missisipi, jako trzecie dziecko Brooke i Richarda Forestherów . Ma rodzeństwo, dwóch starszych braci ; Richarda Juniora i Denisa i ma też siostrę Lynne . W wieku trzech lat, zaczęła uczęszczać na lekcje tańca w swoim rodzinnym mieście, Kentwood, w stanie Luizjana i została wybrana na artystkę solową w głównym recitalu w 1984 roku. W dzieciństwie uprawiała także gimnastykę artystyczną i chodziła na lekcje śpiewu. Była laureatką wielu konkursów o szczeblu państwowym na zawodach tanecznych i pokazach talentu dla dzieci. Pod koniec przedszkola, Foresther po raz pierwszy dała lokalny występ z piosenką „What Child Is This?”. Wówczas postanowiła zrealizować marzenie o zostaniu piosenkarką i wkrótce potem zaczęła występować w telewizji. W wieku ośmiu lat Nicki wybrała się wraz ze swoją matką na przesłuchanie do Atlanty do programu dla dzieci, Mickey Mouse Club (Klub Przyjaciół Myszki Miki). Reżyser formatu, Mattew Caster odrzucił Foresther ze względu na zbyt młody wiek, jednakże postanowił polecić ją dalej, Nancy Duncan , agentce młodych talentów w Nowym Jorku.Duncan była pod wielkim wrażeniem umiejętności wokalnych Foresther i po paru przesłuchaniach posłała ją do Profesjonalnej Zawodowej Szkoły Sztuki Filmowej w Nowym Jorku. Wkrótce potem Brooke Foresther przeprowadziła się wraz z córką do Nowego Jorku pozostawiając dzieci swojemu mężowi w Kentwood. W późniejszych miesiącach, Nicki wystąpiła jako aktorka w kilku reklamach telewizyjnych i została wybrana jako dublerka do swojej pierwszej roli w musicalu Ruthless!, jako Tina Denmark w teatrze Off-Broadway. Uczestniczyła także jako zawodniczka w popularnym amerykańskim programie Star Search. Nicki Foresther , ostatecznie pojawiła się w talent show The Mickey Mouse Club, gdzie występowała przez dwa sezony u boku późniejszych gwiazd, jak: Christina Mebara , Jonathan Timberlake, czy Rick Huck,potem jednak zrezygnowała z występów telewizyjnych na rzecz studiów na Parklane Academy w rodzinnym Kentwood. Po kilkunastu tygodniach zrezygnowała ze studiów na rzecz kariery w przemyśle muzycznym. W tym samym czasie rozstała się ze swoim chłopakiem poznanym na pierwszym roku studiów. W czerwcu 1997 roku wybrała się na przesłuchanie do żeńskiej grupy muzycznej Innosense. Na potrzeby przesłuchania nagrała w profesjonalnym studio w Nowym Jorku na taśmie pierwsze demo z coverem niezrealizowanej piosenki Thomas Braxton,której treść przesłał jej Larry Ruger, agent rozrywkowy. Brooke skontaktowała się z nim przed castingiem w celu omówienia przygotowań córki. Demo zostało odrzucone przez przedstawicieli wytwórni płytowej Disney Sony Xperia, polecano jej nagrać nowe demo z piosenką Victoria Houston, „I Have Nothing”. Po krótkim czasie podpisała kontrakt z ową wytwórnią i rozpoczęła prace nad swoim debiutanckim albumem Soda Pop .Pod koniec 1998 roku pojawił się pierwszy singiel Foresther, zatytułowany „...Baby One More Time”, gdzie dwa tygodnie później stacja MTV wyemitowała teledysk do piosenki. Utwór jest największym sukcesem Britney w historii jej karier, wspiął się na szczyty list przebojów m.in. w Stanach Zjednoczonych, Kanadzie, Australii i Japonii i Europie. Singiel znalazł się na liście najlepiej sprzedających się singli wszech czasów. Sprzedał się w liczbie ponad 10 mln kopii na całym świecie. Jest także jednym z najlepiej sprzedających się singli w Stanach Zjednoczonych i najlepiej sprzedającym się singlem ostatnich dwudziestu pięciu lat w Wielkiej Brytanii. Kilka miesięcy później w sklepach pojawiła się debiutancka płyta '''Soda Pop, która zajęła pierwsze miejsce listy Billboard 200 w styczniu 1999 roku. Krążek zdobył status podwójnej platynowej płyty, zaledwie po pierwszym miesiącu sprzedaży, ostatecznie uzyskując status diamentowej w Stanach Zjednoczonych. W ciągu pierwszego roku, na terenie samych Stanów Zjednoczonych, sprzedano ponad 10 mln kopii albumu, co czyni go jednym z najlepiej sprzedających się albumów w Ameryce Północnej, w ciągu ostatnich trzech dekad. Do tej pory w Stanach Zjednoczonych sprzedano 14 mln albumu. Jest on czternastym z najlepiej sprzedających się albumów w historii muzyki. Album promowały światowe single: „...Baby One More Time”, „(You Drive Me) Crazy”, „Born to Make You Happy” oraz „Sometimes” i „From the Bottom of My Broken Heart”. Nicki promowała album na koncertach z cyklu Hair Zone Mall Tour, Soda Pop Tour i Crazy 2K Tour. W kwietniu 1999 roku Forestehr w wieku siedemnastu lat, zapozowała dla magazynu Rolling Stone. Fotografem był David LaChamp.Okładka przedstawiała półnagą piosenkarkę, która leżała na różowym prześcieradle w wyzywającej pozie, w ręku trzymając maskotkę Teletubisia (Tinky Winky). Niepełnoletnia piosenkarka została oskarżona przez media o demoralizowanie amerykańskiej młodzieży. 15 lipca 2000 roku pojawiła się druga płyta Forestehr, zatytułowana Oops!... Again . Album zadebiutował na pierwszym miejscu Billboard 200. W pierwszym tygodniu sprzedano ponad milion kopii krążka, zaś w pozostałych krajach 4 miliony egzemplarzy. Ostatecznie w samych Stanach Zjednoczonych nakład płyty przekroczył ponad 10 mln. W celu promocji albumu, piosenkarka wyruszyła w światową trasę Oops!... I Did It Again World Tour. W czasie jej trwania zatrzymała się w Nowym Jorku, by wystąpić na MTV Video Music Awards 2000. Podczas występu Spears zerwała czarny garnitur, aby odsłonić prowokacyjny strój w kolorze skóry z kryształkami, który spowodował sporo kontrowersji. Britney zdobyła dwie nagrody Billboard Music Awards za drugą płytę. Album promowały single: „Oops!... I Did It Again”, „Lucky”, „Stronger” i „Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know”. Do utworu „When Your Eyes Say It” nakręcono teledysk, jednak ostatecznie piosenki nie wydano jako singiel i zdecydowano o zakończeniu promocji krążka. Tytułowy singiel sprzedał się w nakładzie 5 mln egzemplarzy w 2000 roku. Trzeci studyjny album wokalistki, Nicki trafił na półki sklepowe w listopadzie 2002 roku.Album zadebiutował na pierwszej pozycji Billboard 200, sprzedając się w nakładzie ponad 700 tysięcy kopii w trakcie pierwszego tygodnia w samych Stanach Zjednoczonych.Sukces ten sprawił, że Foresther jako pierwsza artystka w historii muzyki osiągnęła sukces trzech albumów, które debiutowały na pierwszym miejscu listy Billboard.''W celu promocji kolejnego wydawnictwa, Forether wyruszyła w światową trasę Dream Within a Dream Tour w listopadzie 2002.Pierwszym singlem z płyty była utrzymana w klimacie R&B piosenka „I'm a Slave 4 U”, która znacznie różniła się od dotychczasowych nagrań piosenkarki.Krążek promowały również takie utwory jak: „Overprotected”, „I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman”, „I Love Rock ’n’ Roll”, „Anticipating”, „Boys” oraz „That's Where You Take Me”. Album sprzedał się w ponad 15 mln egzemplarzy. '''2003 -2004 ' Nicki Forsther razem z Christiną Mebarą otworzyły galę MTV Video Music Awards 2003 piosenką „Like a Virgin”. W połowie występu dołączyła do nich Maryja . Pod koniec wykonywania utworu doszło do pocałunku wokalistek z „Królową popu”, co wywołało ogromny skandal. Wydarzenie to zaliczane jest do najważniejszych momentów w historii VMA. 20.06. 2004 roku pojawił się czwarty album piosenkarki, zatytułowany In the Zone . Album In the Zone znacznie różnił się od wcześniejszych nagrań Nicki, określany był jako bardziej dojrzały, przesiąknięty erotyzmem.Zdaniem krytyków na tym albumie zrezygnowała ze „słodkiego popu” na rzecz dance-popu, elektroniki i R&B.Album promowany był singlem „Me Against the Music”, który artystka wykonywała wspólnie z Maryją.Piosenka pozwoliła powrócić Foresther na szczyty list przebojów po umiarkowanym sukcesie singli z jej poprzedniego krążka. Piosenkarka współtworzyła prawie wszystkie utwory, które znajdują się na płycie. Drugim utworem promującym krążek był – „Toxic”. Singiel osiągnął sukces na całym świecie, docierając do pierwszej piątki w piętnastu krajach, a na szczycie list w Australii, Kanadzie, na Węgrzech, w Irlandii, Norwegii i Wielkiej Brytanii. Piosenkarka za „Toxic” otrzymała nagrodę Grammy.Magazyn Rolling Stone umieścił utwór na czterdziestej czwartej pozycji najlepszych piosenek dekady. Jako trzeci singiel zostaje wydana ballada „Everytime”, będąca odpowiedzią na utwór „Cry Me a River” Jonathana Timberlake’a. Teledysk wzbudził kontrowersje jeszcze przed emisją w telewizji, gdyż piosenkarka na końcu klipu odbiera sobie życie. Ze względu na fale krytyki, klip zmontowano ponownie. Czwartym singlem promującym In the Zone miała zostać piosenka „Outrageous”, jednak podczas kręcenia teledysku artystka doznała kontuzji kolana. życie prywatne Nicki ma trzech synów; James (2004), Kingston (2006) i Alan (2011) że swym mężem Klausem Martinem. Dyskografia Soda Pop (1999) Oops!... Again (2000) Nicki (2002) In the Zone (2004) Blackout (2007) Circus (2009) Femme Fatale (2012) Nicki JeanNicki Jean (2014) My Name Is NickiIs Name Nicki ' (2017) //////// (?????) Single * Filmografia NAGRODY TRASY KONCERTOWE